Hope
by Tori-Jeanette
Summary: Takes place after the season four finale. Juliet and Sawyer talk about what has just happened and the ones they have lost.


"Watcha celebrating?" Sawyer asked noticing the rum bottle in between her legs.

"I'm not celebrating," Juliet responded dully looking out into the ocean. Sawyer followed her eyes and saw the smoke.

"Is that our boat?" he asked in shock.

"It was," Juliet responded taking another sip of the Rum.

***

It had been thirty minutes, just enough time for both Juliet and Sawyer to have gotten completely drunk.

"I've never," Sawyer leaned his head to the side thinking. "Been married." He remembered playing this same game with Kate, and asking the same question.

Juliet surprised him, just as Kate had, by holding her hand out for the Rum. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"His name was Edmund," she said.

"And was he the love of your life?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so." Juliet said laughing bitterly. "Was Kate?"

"I never said I loved Kate," Sawyer said.

"But you do." Juliet said smiling at him. "Don't you?"

"Maybe." Sawyer responded.

"You loved her," Juliet said taking a swig at their newly opened second bottle of Rum.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?" Sawyer asked seeming amused.

"The way you looked at her," Juliet said looking at the sand. "It was sweet actually. You could just tell I guess. And I watched you tell her that on the surveillance camera back when you two were locked up in the cages."

"That's cheating," he said.

Juliet smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever." She frowned again. "I just wish somebody looked at me the way you looked at her."

"Doc seemed to look at you a lot." Sawyer laughed.

"Jack?" Juliet asked seeming surprised. "No, he never looked at me in that way." Sawyer glanced at her. "He was to busy looking at her."

"Her?"

Juliet through him a knowing look. "Kate." She said. "Jack loved Kate too. Everybody loves Kate."

There was silence for a few seconds. "And Kate loved Jack." Sawyer said looking into the ocean.

"I'm pretty sure she loved you too Sawyer." Juliet said.

"And how would you know that Blondie?"

"I'm a girl, we know that sort of stuff. It's always obvious."

Sawyer through her a disbelieving look.

"Okay then what about you?" Juliet laughed and turned towards him.

"What about me?"

"Did you love him?"

Juliet's face fell. "Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about." Sawyer said lightly hitting her arm.

"Nope, no idea," she said.

"Jack, did you love Jack?"

Juliet ran her fingers through the sand. "Yeah, I loved Jack."

"So," Juliet slurred suddenly seeming to forget what she had just said. "Pretend I'm Kate."

"Huh?" Sawyer said.

"Pretend I'm Kate. Say what you would say to her if I was her."

"I don't think so," he said taking another sip of the Rum.

"Come on what's the harm in it? It's not like I'll even remember you saying it in the morning."

"Juliet-" he protested.

"It'll be good for you, you can get it off your back." She said.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Fine but even if you do happen to remember this don't even think of ever bringing it up again. Okay?"

Juliet nodded. "Okay."

"Kate," he said looking at Juliet, causing her to smirk. "I think I might have loved you. But you made your choice even before I jumped out of that helicopter. You would have never loved me the way I loved you. You would never have wanted a guy like me in the end. I think all along you knew that it wasn't me, you knew it was him. And I guess now I just need to move on, but I want you to know that I loved you."

Juliet looked at the waves crashing on the shore.

"Was it that bad?" Sawyer asked.

"No James, actually it was sort of sweet. A little sappy but sweet."

"Yeah well I'm drunk. Trust me I probably don't mean anything I'm saying."

"I think you meant it." She said softly.

"Okay your turn now."

Juliet looked at him and shook her head. "No way."

"Come on, I did it for you."

"You didn't do it for me, you did it for you. You wanted to get that off your back, you wanted to tell her that."

"And don't you want to tell him anything?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on," he encouraged.

"No," she protested.

"Come on," he said. "What's the harm in it?" She sighed.

"Jack," she said much to his surprise. "I don't know why I have such bad taste in guys. But I swore that you were different. That I might mean something to you, but I was wrong I guess. I guess I should have known all along that you were just like all of the others. And I think you did try to care about me, but it was so obvious who you did care about and who you wanted to be with. And you could have told me, you didn't have to pretend. Because in the end you were just like all the others." She paused to have a drink. "And it doesn't even matter now, cause your dead. Your all dead."

"What?" she asked Sawyer when she saw him staring intently at her.

"Nothing, it's just out of all the things you could say to Doc that's what you would say?"

Juliet glared at him. "Out of all the things you could say to Kate you would say what you said?"

"I was just a little surprised that's all." Sawyer said.

"Yeah well, I'm drunk. Trust me I probably didn't mean anything I was saying." She said repeating what he had said earlier. He cracked a smile at her.

She looked down and tapped her fingers against the bottle of Rum. He watched her, as she looked out into the ocean, where their boat had been.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Their dead." She said. "Dead James. Of course I'm not okay. And I know for a fact you're not okay. Our friends just died. The people we loved just died. And we are never going to get off this god damn island." She screamed looking up at the sky. "God, I wish I had been there. I wish I had been on the boat so I could have blown up and died too. It would be better then being stuck here."

"Calm down." He said, grabbing her shoulders.

She started to shake, and then to cry. He sighed, and did something he rarely ever did, opening his arms and comforting her.

"It's ganna be okay?" he said.

"How do you know?" she asked breaking away from their embrace, and looking at him in disbelief.

He shook his head. "We just have to believe that there is hope." He said. "We have too."

She wiped away the remaining tears from underneath her eyes, and leaned up so she could press her lips against his. "Okay," she whispered.

This time Sawyer grabbed her head roughly and kissed her hard. The two people lay back on the sand taking comfort in the ones they had left.

**Okay i know it isn't the best and the ending is slightly random but it is like 3 in the morning here, and i can't write any more. Please Please review.**


End file.
